


Last note.

by BlackCrown



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCrown/pseuds/BlackCrown
Summary: After accident,  where everything collide and once happen will never be back again ever.Atsumu write a letter for a last time addressed to him and who knows.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 7





	Last note.

Taken aback by the times we used to say"nothing more to it." And yet e reach each other out and never intend to stop. We said a lot of things back then, even arguing, fighting and get to the point we hurt and we still never stop, or so I hope.

But the truth is, you still leave me behind alone in this world, it suffocating me and you never came back to me, never again. There's a lot of things I wanted to tell you, thank you for everything, thank you even its its only a little bit even none of us get what we want, we never satisfied.

Your smile, the way you laugh, it's rarely to see you like that. I cherished every single moment of our time together, you so passionately about everything you did even a little the way your eyes shine so bright when we're talking about our plan to get through everything. The hatred you hide, why did we end up this way.

Never cross in my mind this will happen. Is there anything he can do to fix this, how he can live like this? Wake up never felt so wrong for Atsumu, the pang in his chest remind him of another nightmare he tried to get through, he still can't get over it, never in millions years, not even in his dreams. He's so sick of them.

"Happy anniversary for us, ... wherever ya are." It just never gets easier.

_There's not a day that goes by that I don't think about it or feel the effects of it, but the anniversary is always worse. Years later the trauma still continues. There's no closure... only more confusion, frustration, and ache... I'm sorry this happened to you and to our families. I hope there's a special place for you..._

_M.A_


End file.
